


Good Boy

by doubleactionstrike



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleactionstrike/pseuds/doubleactionstrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the way this Tendou looked at Kagami — piercing, like he could see and know everything, his gaze burning into Kagami like the sun coming out — that had made him say “Yes” to his proposition before stopping to think about what he was getting into. (A fill for a Tendou/Kagami/Tendou prompt on the Rider kink meme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

“ _Who_ is that?” said the Tendou in the doorway.

“Who is _that_?” said the Tendou with his hand currently down Kagami’s pants.

Kagami was horrified. He looked first to the Tendou on his knees, then to the Tendou who had now crossed the threshold, then finally back to the Tendou on the floor. “Tendou-“

“Yes?” replied both Tendous in unison. They turned to glare at each other, each sizing the other up.

Two Tendous. Two of him, identical down to the last pieces of hair hanging in their faces.

“Is one of you a Worm?” Kagami yelped, panicking, as he jumped up from the desk. He couldn’t believe he was careless enough to forget to lock the door- although all things considered, it was better to be interrupted by Tendou than another member of Zect.

The Tendou across the room scoffed. “Do you really think a Worm would actually answer that question?”

“He’s got a point.” The Tendou on the floor still held Kagami in his hand. He was making no moves to move, either, seemingly content to continue where they had left off even with an audience. He gave Kagami an impatient jerk.

Kagami wanted to scream. Never mind the possibility of a Worm- one Tendou was his limit. Two Tendous was divine punishment. He knocked the Tendou on the floor back before scooting away as far as was possible on a desk with such a small surface area.

He should have known something was up, Kagami realized, when Tendou even made a direct offer in the first place. They both had been dancing around this- what ever this was- since Tendou had first strolled into his life and starting bossing him around like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Tendou was infuriating. Tendou did what Tendou wanted, everyone else be damned, all the while quoting that grandmother of his and being too impossibly impressed with himself to argue with. He carried with him the unspoken expectation that Kagami would go along with whatever he decided, so apparently even those who walked the path of Heaven needed a little company.

Tendou was full of shit. Kagami would have followed him anywhere.

“Alright.” The Tendou on the floor held up his hands. “I’m the Tendou in another dimension. Satisfied?”

“Okay, even if I believed that – which I don’t- then how the hell did you get in _this_ dimension?”

Tendou shrugged. “I know a guy. Now, we were in the middle of something..?”

“No way!” Kagami shouted. Suddenly he was aware that he was still exposed. He covered himself with his hands, trying to preserve what little remaining dignity he could. “Isn’t there a Kagami wherever you’re from, why are you bothering _me_ \- I thought you were-”

“You thought he was me?”

The Tendou across the room sounded smug. The look he fixed Kagami with was smug, the smugness rolled off of him and permeated the atmosphere like the waft of a smug-scented candle. He must have been the real Tendou, after all.

“You- shut up,” Kagami spluttered. “Like I was the only one thinking about it-”

“Why are you even here?” Tendou cut him off, directing his question to the Tendou on the floor.

The Tendou who claimed to be from another dimension (Kagami still wasn’t entirely convinced that he wasn’t actually a Worm) didn’t answer. All of his attention was focused on Kagami instead. There was a quietly restrained intensity about him and how he held himself. It was the way this Tendou looked at Kagami- piercing, like he could see and know everything, his gaze burning into Kagami like the sun coming out- that had made him say “Yes” to his proposition before stopping to think about what he was getting into.

“It’s different,” Tendou finally said. He sounded oddly subdued. “Where I’m from. Kagami is different. I never took a chance with him when I had the opportunity.”

Tendou admitting a mistake- now that was different.

“Well- you still tricked me!”

“I’m still Tendou. And you’re getting fucked either way, aren’t you?”

Kagami opened his mouth to argue but found he had nothing to say.

So Tendou was the same across the universes. He could make the most illogical statement sound sensible and Kagami would have to begrudgingly accept that he was right. He _was_ right, for once.

“I actually like this arrangement,” said the other Tendou. He crossed the room, pulling the desk’s chair back to sit in. He gave his other self an approving nod. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Kagami looked first to the Tendou still on his knees, then to the Tendou still smirking at him, then finally back to the Tendou before him.

Two Tendous. Two of him.

“Oh, hell.” Kagami was so going to regret this decision later, even if the idea of two Tendous was gradually becoming more exciting than he’d ever admit to either of them. He beckoned to the Tendou who was apparently not a Worm after all. “Where were we?”

\----

Kagami didn’t have to say it twice.

Tendou was back on him in an instant, surging forward to press Kagami against the desk. He quickly pulled Kagami’s pants down past the curve of his ass. Next went his underwear, leaving him completely open for the first time. Tendou paused to look up at Kagami before continuing. Barely-contained desire was written all over his usually composed face.

If he kept that up too much longer, Kagami thought, then he would be finished before they could even really get started.

He was still half-hard from before they were interrupted, and Tendou had no trouble quickly picking up where he left off. The hand of Heaven was rough, his impatient rhythm was rough, the calluses that caught the underside of Kagami’s dick were rough. He seemed desperate for this, even more desperate than Kagami.

Kagami gripped the edge of the desk with one hand until his knuckles were white. He bit his lip as Tendou moved to take him into his mouth. The other hand he tentatively placed on Tendou’s head; he seemed to allow the gesture, so, feeling bold, Kagami pulled him forward by a handful of thick hair. Tendou responded by harshly dragging along Kagami’s length with his teeth.

“Ahhh-!” Kagami hissed, equal parts surprise and pleasure. He tugged Tendou by the hair. “A little warning next time, maybe?”

“Mmfmhgn,” Tendou struggled to say around his dick. So this was at least one way to make him shut up for a little while. He looked good with his mouth stretched and full, Kagami thought as he let more of himself be taken in. Tendou was efficient, his tongue swirling and teasing around Kagami as he took him as deep as possible. One hand made its way down to his own evident arousal.

Kagami chanced a glance at the other Tendou- the Tendou, he thought in frustration, who _should_ be the one blowing him right now.

His Tendou had been watching the whole display with amusement.

“He’s good,” he remarked to Kagami when he noticed he was looking. “If _I’m_ anything like that then I think you should be nicer to me.”

“Well?” Kagami huffed. “Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to make yourself useful?”

Tendou was unperturbed. Slowly he stood. He undid his scarf and laid it in the chair, all the while closely watching how his other self worked. He strode to them, closing the short distance in three steps… and went behind the desk. Before Kagami could argue, Tendou had grabbed him by the shirt collar and forcefully yanked him backwards.

“Hey,” the Tendou on the floor complained. “I wasn’t done.”

“My turn.” 

The Tendou behind the desk gently threaded a hand through Kagami’s hair. It could have been an almost intimate gesture, until suddenly his head was jerked back with a snap. Kagami’s breath hitched in a thrill; okay, so maybe he _liked_ being pushed around by Tendou.

“You’re a funny guy,” Tendou breathed into Kagami’s ear. “Maybe that’s why I put up with you.”

Kagami was offended for approximately half of a second before Tendou shoved two fingers in his mouth. He choked on the sudden intrusion, uncertain of what he was supposed to do. Tendou must have just eaten, because he tasted like soup broth. “What-”

Tendou’s mouth crushed into the small of his neck, teeth catching skin a little harder than necessary. He pushed aside the tail of Kagami’s coat to reach under his shirt. He gave Kagami’s ass a hard squeeze before scraping his nails up, then down, then back up his side. Kagami was thinking that Tendou should be more careful not to leave marks in conspicuous places when his nipple was tweaked, hard. He couldn’t help letting out a small sound of surprise.

“Tendou, you ass-” It was difficult trying to speak around the fingers in his mouth. He squirmed against Tendou’s chest as he started to unbutton Kagami’s shirt one-handed. “I was _close_ ,” he complained, “what did you do that for-”

“You.” Tendou nodded at his other self. Some communication passed between the two Tendous, something Kagami must have missed, because the other Tendou apparently seemed to understand without any further instruction. He rose to his feet and reached into his pocket. Only when he pulled out a small bottle did Kagami catch on to what the plan was.

“Let me finish first,” Kagami demanded.

 He struggled against Tendou’s hold, feeling flushed and bothered, and more than a little annoyed at being ignored. The Tendou on the floor simply watched him for a moment instead of helping. He made sure Kagami was focused on him before he started to undo the zip of his jeans; the bulge of his dick was strained against the thin fabric of his underwear. Finally he snapped the lid of the bottle open and squeezed an amount of clear gel into his palm.

“Not yet,” the other Tendou said with an air of annoying self-importance, but for some reason Kagami listened to him anyways. “Grandmother said this- ‘good things come to those who wait.’”

“Please don’t talk about your grandmother during sex.”

Tendou laughed, his breath a warm huff against Kagami’s neck. His fingers dug deeper into Kagami’s mouth, making him a gag a little bit.

Well, if that was how he wanted to do it then Kagami would give it to him. He gave the fingers an exploratory suck, trying to gauge Tendou’s reaction. Without warning Tendou bit his ear and Kagami gasped at the sharp stab of pain. He bit Tendou back as a take-that. The fingers withdrew at last before he could do anymore damage.

The other Tendou had slicked himself while they were arguing. “You ready?”

Kagami felt his pulse quicken in anticipation. Even with one Tendou already nipping and bothering him he wanted more of him, _needed_ more of him. He settled back against Tendou’s chest and let him hold him in place. He nodded.

The other Tendou stepped closer, nudging Kagami’s legs apart to stand between them. He poured another amount of lube into his hand for good measure and set the bottle on the desk. Kagami sucked in a breath as Tendou circled a finger against him; although the gel was cool the feeling wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

Tendou took his time teasing him, rubbing and pushing but never quite entering, until Kagami threw his head back against the other Tendou’s shoulder in frustration. He wouldn’t give either of them the pleasure of making him whine but _god_ was he ready.

“Make him ask for it.”

“Please,” Kagami burst out without meaning too. Both Tendous laughed at him for it, but he was beyond caring about looking desperate at this point. “Hurry up.”

Tendou complied. He held down Kagami’s thigh with his free hand, paused for a beat just to tease, and then entered him in one smooth motion. Kagami grit his teeth, not prepared for the stretch.

“Sorry,” Tendou murmured, sounding apologetic. He pulled out again. The next time he entered he went more slowly, making sure Kagami could take it before partially pulling out and thrusting in once more. This Tendou, Kagami had noticed, seemed more interested in Kagami’s pleasure than his own.

Something must have happened to the other Kagami, he wondered, half-paying attention to uncomfortable sensation of Tendou’s preparations. If dimension-hopping was what it took to make him more considerate, then he was going to send this world’s Tendou off as soon as possible.

\--

“Get up,” Tendou said. He motioned to his other self to release his hold on Kagami.

Kagami let himself be turned around and bent over the desk. Briefly he locked eyes with his Tendou, long enough to register the spark of want there. He let Kagami watch as he ground the palm of his hand against his own erection. Kagami felt perversely pleased with himself, proud that a person as average as him could make even Tendou Souji, ruler of all, give in to his base desires.

There weren’t a whole lot of comfortable options for being fucked against a desk. Kagami settled for bracing himself on his elbows, legs spread, and waited.  He sucked in a sharp breath of anticipation, every sense quivering and his body shaking, as Tendou lightly trailed a hand down his back. He pushed him flatter against the cool wooden surface. This Tendou was gentler than his counterpart. He pushed up Kagami’s shirt to trail quick kisses down his bare back. Then Tendou’s hands were holding him in place by the waist, nails carelessly digging, and then the head of Tendou’s cock was pressing in.

Kagami winced as Tendou slowly entered him. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but he was still thankful that Tendou had had the foresight to lube up twice. Right as he felt like he was being stretched more than he could handle, Tendou pulled back. He positioned himself at a different angle, and before Kagami was really ready he thrust back in, harder this time; the sensation made him shudder.

“Watch me,” his Tendou commanded. He had settled in the desk’s chair, where he was cooly lounging like his life depended on it. Only when Kagami’s eyes were on him did he proceed to unzip his jeans. Pre-come had left a wet stain on the front his underwear. He fixed Kagami with a smirk as he pulled his cock out.

The other Tendou had quickened his pace. Low noises of pleasure rolled from the back of his throat and escaped him as he thrusted harder and deeper. Again and again and again Kagami was knocked against the desk, his own cock still painfully hard but ignored.

If Tendou would just let him take care of it, he thought desperately, he wouldn’t be reduced to begging for permission to release. They would probably never him live that kind of humiliation down.

“Not yet,” his Tendou said, correctly sensing what Kagami’s sullen quiet was about. For just a spectator he seemed to be enjoying this the most out of all of them. He watched the other Tendou work with great interest, watched the way he made a mess of Kagami, watched the way Kagami was intently watching him. All the while he jerked himself to full hardness, his perfect mouth slightly parted and his dark eyes making Kagami feel like he’d been caught under a spotlight.

A particularly rough motion made Kagami gasp. The other Tendou dug into his sides. He squeezed his ass and scraped his nipples, purposefully touching him everywhere except where he needed it.

Tendou sounded close now. His rhythm was unsteady, his thrusts became shallower, and his breath was ragged in Kagami’s ear. Kagami moved with him, grinding against him to take him as deep as he could manage. With a moan he thrust into Kagami a final time and came.

Kagami cried out and dropped his head. Tendou throbbed inside him; Kagami allowed himself be pinned down as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.

“Let me come,” Kagami panted, his voice shaky. “Tendou-”

“Be quiet.” Tendou left a final kiss on Kagami’s shoulder as he pulled out.

Kagami bit back a sob of frustration, internally cursing every second of his life that had led up to this moment. Tendou, damn him, was going to make him come undone and best him here like he did at everything else.

“Come over here.”

It took a tremendous effort for Kagami to push himself off of the desk. God, he was sore. He was sticky with sweat and come mixed with lube was dripping down his trembling thighs. He ached all over, mostly in his back from holding such an uncomfortable position, but he wasn’t going to let Tendou outlast him. With trembling legs he walked around to where his Tendou was sitting.

“Get on your knees,” Tendou said quietly, and Kagami knelt before him. Once more Tendou gripped him by a handful of hair- “Do you like that?”- and then slammed him down onto his waiting cock.

“Uh….” Kagami floundered, caught off guard. Tears sprung to his eyes as he coughed, taken back by the unfamiliar taste and texture. He instinctively spat Tendou back out. “Wait, wait, let me try that again-”

“…You’ve never done this before, have you.”

Kagami glared up at Tendou as best as he could. Why did he _always_ have to be right?

“What’s with that look?” Tendou had that expression of insufferable amusement again. He stroked Kagami’s hair as an apology. “Keep going, you’re doing fine.”

Kagami would show him he could do it. First he kissed and lapped at Tendou’s head with deliberation. He opened wide and took Tendou as deep as he could, just to prove that he was capable. So maybe he wasn’t the best, but he seemed to be satisfactory enough, if the way Tendou’s cock twitched on his tongue meant anything.

“You can’t stay here, you know,” Tendou drawled to his other self, holding Kagami’s head down. “As much as it pains me to tell you to leave.”

“I know.” The other Tendou leaned over and lightly brushed aside the hair hanging in Kagami’s face. “I’ll go once I’ve had my fun. Although,” he shrugged, “if the Destroyer of Worlds was knocking at _your_ door, you’d probably want to be distracted for a little while, too.”

“Mmm, that sounds rough. Sucks to be you.” Tendou didn’t sound sympathetic in the least.

“As long as we’re having fun, I have an idea,” the other Tendou said. He leaned forward to pull his other self into a deep kiss. Tendou obliged him, letting the other Tendou suck and nip at his bottom lip as he forced his mouth open.

Two Tendous. Two of him, making out with each other.

Kagami’s cock ached at the thought. He groaned around the Tendou in his mouth, impossibly turned on and half out of his mind with the need to be filled again.

“That’s enough.” Tendou pushed him away. He reached over and plucked the small bottle off of the desk. “I want you to do it,” he said, holding it out to Kagami.

Kagami snatched it from him. Hastily he squeezed an amount of gel onto Tendou and pumped his cock to slick him. He reached back to slick himself, too, just as a precaution. When he was done preparing, he practically threw himself into Tendou’s lap.

Tendou laughed. With one hand he steadied Kagami’s trembling thighs as the other guided the tip of his cock against him.

“You ready?”

“Yes,” Kagami whispered.

Finally, finally, he sank down, gasping in pleasure as he was stretched again. He fell forward and buried his face in Tendou’s chest. Tendou bucked his hips up. The movement hit Kagami somewhere deep and delightful, causing him to call out Tendou’s name.

Kagami balled his fists in the silky material of Tendou’s shirt, bracing himself as he sunk lower. He rocked back, not caring about the kind of noises he was making or if he was loud enough to send another member of Zect investigating. Two sets of hands were on him, exploring his body, teasing him everywhere but leaving his own cock forgotten.

“Hey,” Tendou murmured to him. He slyly glanced at his other self. “I’ve got an idea, too. Do you think you can take both of us?”

“Oh, my god,” Kagami moaned. “Even if I can’t I’ll do it anyways.”

“That’s the spirit,” said the other Tendou, already pressing a wet finger into him. “That’s what we like about you, Kagami. You don’t quit even when you really should.”

“You’re an interesting guy,” his Tendou said with genuine fondness. Kagami suspected that they were making fun of him. He should get mad about it later, maybe.

Kagami held his breath as the other Tendou pushed in- and in- and then he was _in_ , and he bit his lip until it bled, anything to keep himself from screaming at the stretch.

“Ahhh-” He threw back his head, mouth open in a wordless exclamation.

The angle was awkward. The raw burn of two cocks in him wavered on the border of _incredibly hot_ and _really fucking painful._ The Tendous were out of synch, not quite able to match each other’s paces. But Kagami was triumphant; he had _done_ it. It was his turn to smirk at Tendou.

Tendou kissed him. When Kagami’s mouth dropped in shock he took it as a invitation to dart his tongue in, tasting Kagami like a snake. He grasped Kagami’s cock- _finally_ , Kagami thought in agony- and pulled throaty moans out of him in short, hard strokes.

“Tendou,” Kagami said hoarsely. “ _Please._ ”

Tendou jerked him one last time, jerked him _hard_ , and Kagami came, spilling into Tendou’s hand with a shuddering sigh. The other Tendou pulled out, leaving Kagami with his own Tendou as he came down from his delirious high. Flecks of come had splattered Tendou’s shirt and jeans, Kagami noticed with satisfaction

“You’re not going to...?” Kagami asked, confused, as Tendou slowed to a stop.

“I win,” Tendou said.

“Tendou _!_ ” Kagami shouted. “ _Honestly_ , it’s not a _contest-_ ”

“Grandmother said this-” Tendou started to say.

 “I like him better,” Kagami said, jerking his head at the other Tendou. “He doesn’t talk as much.”

“I have to be leaving, unfortunately,” the other Tendou said. He had already cleaned up and regained his composure. He headed for the door without looking back. “If anyone from Zect sees both of us together they might think I’m a Worm and shoot me. And if anyone sees the two of you like this, well- I guess they’d love any excuse to shoot me.” He turned to look at Kagami one last time just before closing the door, and then he was gone.

“That,” Kagami said, “was weird.”

“He’s right.” Tendou gave him a push. “Zect is probably wondering where you are. They might send someone looking for you soon.”

They both took a moment to hastily clean up. As Kagami pulled his pants up and tucked his shirt in he remembered something the other Tendou had said. “I wonder what he meant by ‘destroyer of worlds.’ Do you think that means our world, too?”

“Of course not,” Tendou scoffed. He had been trying to rub the stains out of his shirt to no avail. “I’m here, aren’t I? I’m the man who will stand at the top of everything.”

Kagami had to smile despite himself. Tendou was Tendou everywhere he went, it seemed. “I know you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prompt: "Two Tendous decide to make a Kagami sandwich, and Kagami is completely unprepared for this development (although certainly not unwilling). I don't care about the logistics of it, if you decide to use worm!Tendou or if he just inexplicably cloned himself or what, as long as there's two of him and they both love Kagami in their ridiculous, infuriating ways. Super extra bonus for DP but not required!"
> 
> De-anoning cuz LOL.


End file.
